lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Eli Jang
Jang Hyun'' also known as ''(Eli Jang) '''is a supporting character of '''Lookism. He is a student in the beauty department at Jae Won High School. He is also the only male student in the Beauty Department, hence he is always surrounded by girls. Nevertheless, his hair-cutting technique is very bad, even though every girl wants him to cut their hair because of his charm. Both Hyun and Hyung Suk have a crush on Soo Jung, so they get jealous of each other. Despite this, Hyun wants Hyung Suk to be his hair model. Jang Hyun / Eli Jang is also a solo father with an adorable daughter. Background In the past, he seems to have known or liked a girl named Hae Eun; who had accused him for being prideful of his appearance. It was shown that this is also the reason he is interested in Soo Jung, because she had said the same thing about Hyung Suk. There was an entire arc focused on Jin Sung and Mi Jin raising a child, who is revealed at the end of the arc to be Jang Hyung's daughter; aged three. He's said that this is actually one of the reasons he "disappears after school"; as said by the girls in his department. He actually goes back to his daughter, named Yena, and takes care of her while also working for his part time job at a salon as a hairdresser. Soo Jung is the only one at school who knows about his daughter. It was revealed in a recent chapter that he use to be the head of the East crew, Hostel, in the Big 4 Crew. Although, he disappeared and refrains from fighting - being no longer a "gangster". It is possible that he resigned, or "ran away" because he started taking care of his daughter instead. Appearance Jang Hyun is a young man who is considered to be attractive by many. He has a tall stature and a manly body figure. He has pale skin and dark coloured eyes. Currently, he has light coloured hair with a slightly curled fringe, though he changes his hair often. Personality Jang Hyun seems to be rather kind. He also doesn't seem to judge people by their appearances, such as when he started having a crush on Soo Jung in her old body. He also has a lot of self confidence despite his terrible hair-cutting skills. He is very protective of his daughter Yena and considers her as the greatest gift he ever got. He shows surprising strength when it comes to her, such as when he single handedly beat over a dozen members of the God Dog Crew. He usually tires to avoid conflict, especially in front of Yena, as can be seen when he did not protest even though some of the God Dogs treated him harshly. Rather he apologized, seeking to end the argument peacefully. Relationships Hyung Suk ' When Jang Hyun first met Hyung Suk, he wanted Hyung Suk to model for him. When Jang Hyun showed a romantic interest in Soo Jung, Hyung Suk was jealous. 'Sally Park He seems to have a possible love interest in Sally when he first meets her, and tries to be protective around her. ' Soo Jung ' Jang Hyun seems to have a crush on Soo Jung's original body, as shown in Chapter 121, in which the narrator points out that he is attracted to Soo Jung and hands her a carton of milk, causing Hyung Suk to feel jealous. Architecture Department The all-male architecture department often feels jealous of Jang Hyun, the only boy in the Beauty Department due to him only be surrounded by females. The Hostel Eli is one of the apparent leaders of hostel b. Trivia * Jang Hyun is modeled by Aboki model Jang Hyun Category:Character Category:Male